Fabric or another suitable covering is typically attached to an underlying frame of a vehicle seat during assembly of the seat. The underside of a typical seat frame includes a plurality of anchors, such as hooks or posts. In some instances, the fabric is attached to the frame by means of a webbing having a cord. In particular, the webbing is sewn to the fabric and the fabric is secured to the seat frame by hooking the cord around the frame's existing anchors. In such configurations, each end of the cord typically includes an attachment mechanism such as a fabricated loop, a crimped collar, or a molded hook that is then secured by a hog-ring or otherwise to the underside of the seat to fixedly position the webbing and fabric assembly with respect to the seat frame. Because the ends of the cord require special treatment, the webbing must be pre-manufactured for the particular seat frame with which it will be used. In particular, each webbing piece must be cut, fabricated, and then shipped at a specific length to fit the particular seat with which it will be used. Because there are multiple seat cover designs that require different length pieces, a user is required to order many part numbers and many different sizes of webbing, which increases inventory and storage costs, as well as results in space constraints at a user's facility.